Let her go
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Te das cuenta que necesitas la luz cuando esta se consume, extrañaste el sol cuando empiezó a nevar y te das cuenta que la amaste cuando la dejaste ir. Te das cuenta de lo bien que estabas cuando te va mal, odiaste el camino cuando extrañaste tu hogar, te diste cuenta cuanto la amaste cuando la dejaste ir... Y la dejaste ir. ONESHOT. MIMATO. Denle una oportunidad. NoSogfic


**Siento que después de tanto tiempo debería volver a presentarme. Bueno, para las nuevas generaciones que hayan abierto este fic. Soy Sakura Tachikawa y me encanta el Mimato : D, si esto llamó su atención, los invito a visitar mi perfil donde encontrarán más desvaríos, ejem, historias de esta loca.**

 **Ahora para los que me conozcan y hayan decidido leer lo que subí cuando les llegó la alerta de autor… LO SIENTO. Siento mucho, de verdad no haber aparecido en casi dos años (en octubre los cumplo) y dejado 3 historias a medio talle. Siento que les debo esta explicación dado lo hermosos que fueron conmigo del 2009 al 2014 cuando publicaba regularmente. Espero que sigan queriendo leerme y me alegren con sus comentarios.**

 **Pues la cosa es que me pasó como Messi y simplemente la inspiración no se me dio. La vida real apesta, aún tengo un año para sacar la carrera y pues simplemente las ideas no fluían, fue un bloqueo bárbaro quería escribir pero no podía, no salía nada. Pero volvió mano de este OS justo cuando empezaba a perder las esperanzas.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **IMPORTANTE PARA SEGUIDORES DE: FOREVER &ALWAYS, BROKEN DREAMS Y MASQUERADE. **

**Primero que nada: SI VOY A TERMINAR LAS 3 HISTORIAS. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no puedo llevar las 3 al mismo tiempo. Al menos no ahora, en un futuro quién sabe. Pero ahorita, no puedo. De manera que lo dejo a decisión vuestra elegir cuál será el fic que termine primero. Subiré una encuesta en mi página de Fanfiction (Sakura Tachikawa) y tomaré en cuenta, obviamente los RR y también los favoritos y las alertas de la historia. Así sería un poco más justo, ¿no es así? Bueno y la historia que tenga en PROMEDIO la mayor popularidad será la primera que termine.**

 **Si son lectores sin cuenta, deben tener Facebook, ¿verdad? Así que pasen por mi página: Sakura Tachikawa y déjenme en mi perfil o como mensaje interno cuál es su elección o en REVIEW. TODO CUENTA!**

 **Si tienen alguna duda al respecto de esto, siéntanse libres de preguntarme =)**

 **Fecha de regreso con el fic ganadora: 19 de Septiembre del 2016 (cuando cumplo 7 años en Fanfiction) Las elecciones cierran en un mes (12 de Septiembre) y estará informando cómo va la cosa.**

 **Como penúltimo punto: Este fic va dedicado muy especialmente a la autora de la imagen de portada de este fic: Andrea Flores Alvarado, gracias hermosa por despertar mi inspiración mediante tu imagen, espero que sigas haciendo más para yo poder hacer historias de ellas. Espero que te guste el fic y también a todas mis lectoras que no perdieron la fe y esperaban que volviera a Fanfiction. Espero no decepcionarlas y dejen muchos RR!**

 **Sip, sigo queriendo RR, espero que les guste el fic y los dejen y ¡Santa María! Me he alargado millón, no os molesto más y los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Let her go.**

Desde que tenía uso de razón había empezado a planear su boda. Cómo sería su vestido, cuántas damas formarían su corte, de qué tamaño sería su pastel, cuántas personas estarían invitadas, entre otros cientos de detalles que iban aumentando conforme crecía. Porque claro, no podía esperar que unas palomas lleguen a alzar su velo en el momento final como había pensado a los cinco. Detalles aumentaban y disminuían con el pasar del tiempo quedando solamente una constante:

El príncipe encantador.

Porque claro, una princesa como ella TENÍA que casarse con un príncipe. Estaba escrito en todos lados, en todas las novelas y películas rosas; incluso estaba segura que en alguna parte de la Sagrada Biblia y en tablero de Jumanji debía estar dictaminado que las princesas se casaban con los príncipes y vivían felices para siempre.

-¿Estás lista, princesa?

* * *

 _Yamato Ishida estaba nervioso._

 _Era la décimo quinta vez que se aseguraba que su guitarra estuviese correctamente afinada. Estaba nervioso, aunque jamás lo admitiría, primero muerto, no podía, él era el líder de la banda, se supone que debería dar el ejemplo. Además que no sería nada cool de su parte mostrarse miedica._

 _Por suerte, desde niño siempre había sido bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos. Así pudo manejar todo en su vida, el divorcio de sus padres, la separación de su hermano, el viaje al Digimundo, y así muchas circunstancias a las que sabía que con poner su cara de póker saldría bien librado._

 _-Wow._

 _El flash de una cámara lo cegó por un momento, de manera que le costó reconocer inmediatamente al fotógrafo infiltrado o mejor dicho fotógrafa porque ese grito era indudablemente de una mujer._

 _-De haber sabido que iba a ver a Yamato-kun nervioso habría venido mucho más temprano._

 _Era imposible no reconocer aquella voz. Aunque aún viese destellos gracias al flash de su cámara._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Mimi?_

 _Mimi Tachikawa, una de sus amigas de la infancia, la niña más chillona y extrovertida del grupo. Estaba ahí, parada frente a él con celular en mano, una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios y su infaltable sombrero rosa._

 _-¿Qué parece que hago aquí, Yamato-kun?-Respondió con otra pregunta la joven Tachikawa.-Vine a escuchar tu concierto.-Chilló entusiasta, esperando la reacción del muchacho.-Vaya, no te emociones mucho, no quiero que llores de la felicidad.-Comentó sarcástica la castaña ante la falta de emoción del rubio, quien solo alzó una de sus rubias cejas en respuesta._

 _Definitivamente lo que sentía no era felicidad, era completa estupefacción. No esperaba a nadie ese día, ni siquiera a Takeru, puesto que entraba en exámenes de ingreso para el instituto superior y como nunca, estaba estudiando. O esa era su excusa para estar cerca de la menor Yagami._

 _-No te esperaba.-Respondió escueto._

 _-Eso es más que obvio.-Contestó la muchacha al tiro._

 _-¿No era hoy el partido de Taichi?-Su mejor amigo tenía un partido de soccer ese día, a la misma hora que empezaba su concierto._

 _-Sí, es hoy._

 _-¿Y tú no estás ahí por…?_

 _La castaña se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa._

 _-Porque no me gusta el soccer.-Empezó a numerar sacando tres dedos._

 _-Creí que irías de porrista.-Esta vez fue el rubio quien la interrumpió, la muchacha se amohinó, tanto por la interrupción como por el recuerdo._

 _-Me dijo que no podía ir a animar, porque su equipo se distraía.-Contestó enfurruñada.-De nada sirvió que le diga que podía motivar al equipo._

 _-¿Y el tercer motivo?-Preguntó al ver que aún había un dedo pendiente de motivos._

 _-Porque… ¿Por qué quería escuchar a Yamato-kun cantar?-El rubio volvió a alzarle una ceja en respuesta.-Vale, por decisión unánime decidimos darle tiempo a solas a los nuevos tórtolos. Así que el superior Jyou salió con su "novia".-Agregó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.-Y Koushiro-kun dijo que tenía nosequé programas que hacer en la computadora. Me lo explicó, incluso me invitó a acompañarlo, pero los ordenadores y yo no nos llevamos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y…_

 _Yamato dejó de escucharla una vez que entendió el motivo de la presencia de la castaña aquel día. Era porque todos habían llegado al consenso de darles un espacio a solas a Taichi y a Sora. No era como si ellos ya hubiesen oficializado su relación, sin embargo, cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que había entre ellos, él lo confirmó aquella mañana cuando recibió el correo de la pelirroja disculpándose por no poder asistir a su concierto._

 _Lo demás estaba escrito entre líneas._

 _-Entonces, ¿Yamato-kun si tienes roto el corazón?_

 _Se sobresaltó tanto por la pregunta como cuando reparó en ella y tenía el rosto de la castaña a dos escasos centímetros del suyo. Como era de esperarse, su reacción fue alejarse de ella hasta casi caerse sobre sus posaderas._

 _-¿Corazón ro-?-Su cara era confusión total-¿De qué demonios hablas, Mimi?_

 _-De tu corazón roto, porque Sora escogió a Taichi por sobre ti, pero tú, como el buen amigo de la infancia rechazado te haces a un lado por el bien de las dos personas que más quieres en el mundo y a quienes solo les deseas felicidad en su vida.-Explicó con un deje dramático mientras veía al horizonte con sus manos en posición de plegaria.-Es la típica historia de los mangas shoujo._

 _Cada vez se convencía más de que Mimi Tachikawa estaba loca de remate._

 _-Mira, no sé por qué dices eso pero…_

 _-Yamato, treinta segundos._

 _La voz de su manager lo interrumpió y en menos de un segundo ya tenía a la castaña empujándolo por la espalda hacia el escenario._

 _-Venga, Yamato-kun, luego escucharé tu triste historia, ahora ve e impresiónalos a todos._

 _-¿Qué triste historia?-El rubio se detuvo al pie del escenario.-Para tu información, no hay ninguna historia ni ningún corazón roto por aquí, si viniste a eso entonces…-Yamato fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de la castaña sobre sus labios._

 _-Te dije que vine porque quería escuchar a Yamato-kun cantar.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.-Así que nos vemos después._

 _Con toda la naturaleza del mundo se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla del rubio y salió corriendo para ubicarse en el escenario. No alcanzó a notar el rubor pronunciado en el rostro del muchacho._

 _-Quince segundos, Yamato.-Esta vez fue Hiroto, su amigo que tocaba la batería el que lo llamaba y él junto al resto de la banda sonrieron burlesco al ver a su voz principal con el rostro rojo-¿Desde ya problemas con las fans?-Preguntó con malicia._

 _-Cállense.-Farfulló el rubio molesto._

 _-Está muy guapa.-Comentó Kyo, el de la guitarra eléctrica._

 _-Váyanse al infierno.-Contestó tomando su lugar en el centro y cerrando los ojos cuando las luces se prendieron frente a él cegándolo por un instante a la vez que los anunciaban por los altavoces._

 _Un nudo se colocó en su estómago cuando vio la considerable cantidad de gente que había en el teatro. Unas pocas voces gritaron de emoción al escucharlo, tan pocas que apenas se escucharon. Era su primer concierto bajo otro nombre y era una audiencia diferente, no los conocía y viceversa. Tendría que hacer una memorable primera impresión para así, poco a poco abrirse paso entre las mejores bandas locales, ya no eran la pequeña banda de colegiales, estaban dando sus primeros pasos en las ligas mayores._

 _Y tenían que hacerlo memorable._

 _La primera canción empezaba con un solo de guitarra, tenía veinte segundos para empezar a cantar y la cara del público no reflejaba mayores emociones. Estaba nervioso, como Mimi había dicho, tenía que hacerlo bien, no era la primera vez que hacía eso… no._

 _La luz de un celular llamó su atención y dirigió sus ojos azules a una pequeña figura que se hacía espacio en el centro del escenario y se movía al ritmo de la música, con la pantalla de su celular prendido._

 _Mimi le dedicó una mirada cargada de confianza y una sonrisa de medio lado y con eso, alivió considerablemente el nudo en su estómago. Tomó el micrófono con confianza renovada y dejó salir su voz tras el último acorde de su compañero._

 _Escuchó un grito y no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que era ella._

* * *

La trémula voz de su padre la devolvió a la realidad. Se regresó a verlo para encontrarlo con los ojos llorosos, tal y como había estado todo el día. Su mirada se suavizó cuando se encontró con ese par de almendros iguales a los suyos y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Sí papá, estoy lista.

Como si alguien la hubiese escuchado, la sonata de Mendelsohn se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar, indicando que era el momento de su entrada triunfal; de la mano de su padre y con la música que les permitía a todas las mujeres sentirse por un momento en una obra de Shakespeare.

-Estás preciosa.-Afirmó su padre, viéndola por última vez antes de bajar el velo, antes de entregarla a otro hombre para que este la cuide y la haga feliz por el resto de su vida. Un velo de indecisión se posó en su mirada.-Si quieres cancelar esto, tengo el auto prendido afuera listo para escapar. No me enojaré princesa.

Mimi no pudo evitar reír y con solo afirmar el agarre en el brazo de su padre le dio la respuesta que esperaba. No le sorprendía. Dudaría que fuese su padre si es que no le hubiese preguntado aquello.

Después de todo, era la boda de su preciosa única hija.

-Vamos.-Apremió Mimi mientras su padre daba la señal de que las puertas se abran y empezaran su camino al altar.

Donde su príncipe esperaba por ella.

 _Sorprendentemente el concierto había sido exitoso. Si bien aún no coreaban las canciones, los espectadores quedaron a gusto con el ritmo y las letras, al final les aplaudían y vitoreaban, también se mostraron decepcionados cuando llegó el momento de terminar la presentación._

 _No era como si les pidieran que no se vayan como a los artistas de renombre, sin embargo, por algo se empieza._

 _-¿A que no estuvo mal?-Preguntó Sousuke luego de colgarse sobre sus hombros y los de Hiroto mientras caminaban fuera de los camerinos.-Si seguimos así, dentro de poco no podremos salir así de fácil, porque tendremos sexys admiradoras acosándonos por doquier._

 _-Mira nada más, ya tenemos una.-Señaló Kyo a la puerta donde reposaba una bonita castaña con un sombrero peculiar.-Y tiene muy bonitas piernas._

 _Solo en ese momento Yamato se dio cuenta que Mimi había ido al concierto en un vestido, rosa por supuesto, que iba a juego con su sombrero y quedaba bien con sus botas cafés._

 _-¡Yamato-kun!-Exclamó la castaña cuando vio salir al rubio._

 _-¿Por qué todos buscan a Yamato primero?-Se quejó Sousuke-¿Es porque no somos rubios?, ¿Por qué nuestros ojos son oscuros? Pero déjeme decirle señorita que tenemos algo que el estimado aquí presente no tiene: sentido del humor._

 _Mimi no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia del compañero del rubio, mientras él solamente roló los ojos con cansancio._

 _-Es una amiga de la infancia.-Explicó Ishida.-Mimi, ellos son Kyo, Hiroto y Sousuke; muchachos, esta es Mimi._

 _Una vez hechas las debidas presentaciones, los cuatro se encaminaron fuera del teatro justo cuando empezaba a atardecer._

 _-Vaya, apenas son las cinco de la tarde.-Farfulló Hiroto mientras se desperezaba.-Ya sea por los nervios o por lo que sea sentí que pasamos todo un día allí dentro. Creo que aún puedo ir a ver a mi novia._

 _-¿Qué?-Exclamó Yamato.-Creí que iríamos a celebrar nuestro primer concierto como Knife of Day._

 _-Sí lo sé, pero, verás, Mao no vino porque está molesta conmigo y pues quiero hacer las paces._

 _-Si quieres hacer las paces probablemente haya sido culpa tuya Hiroto-san._

 _-Siempre es culpa de Hiroto.-Secundó Kyo.-Aunque esta vez, estoy con él. Es el cumpleaños de mamá y no puedo llegar muy tarde a la celebración. ¿Dejamos la salida para la próxima semana?_

 _-Entonces solo seremos Sousuke y yo._

 _-¡Y yo!-Exclamó Mimi.-No vas a ser tan grosero como para dejarme fuera, ¿eh Yamato-kun?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, Yamato-kun.-Corearon sus compañeros de banda enfatizando en el "kun"._

 _El aludido chasqueó la lengua._

 _-¿Tus padres no se preocuparan si no llegas antes de que oscurezca?-Preguntó con guasa, sabiendo de antemano lo protectores que eran los padres de la muchacha. Si luego de lo acontecido en el Digimundo no habían perdido la oportunidad de salir del país._

 _-No, además, aún ni anochece. ¿Qué clase de concierto empieza a las dos de la tarde un domingo? Por el amor de Dios._

 _-No había plazas para el viernes o sábado.-Explicó Hiroto ya que Sousuke atendía una llamada telefónica apartado del grupo.-Pero, es cuestión de tiempo Mimi-chan, nos daremos a conocer y las personas vendrán por nosotros. Tendremos la plaza estelar del sábado por la noche para nosotros solos, solo es cuestión de tiempo._

 _-Sí, seguro que lo harán, a juzgar de lo que escuché hoy. Lo hacen muy bien.-Alabó Tachikawa.-Aún no me sé sus canciones, pero para el próximo concierto corearé todas.-Prometió._

 _Los integrantes de la banda rieron ante su entusiasmo. Yamato solo suspiró, no se sorprendía, después de todo, se trataba de Mimi y era capaz de eso y más._

 _-Entonces, nosotros nos despedimos. Ven a vernos al próximo concierto también Mimi-chan.-Pidió Hiroto.-Espero que para la próxima, Mao venga y se hagan amigas._

 _-Buena suerte con eso.-Deseó Mimi a su nuevo amigo._

 _-Ha sido un placer Tachikawa-san.-Se despidió Kyo de manera prolija como él acostumbraba.-Espero verla pronto._

 _-¡Hey! ¡Esperen, Hiroto, Kyo!-Llamó Sousuke.-Lo siento Yamato, me acaba de llamar mi hermano a decirme que no puede sustituirme en mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Tengo que ir, dejamos la celebración para la próxima.-Gritaba mientras daba alcance a sus compañeros de banda que estaban a punto de bajar al subterráneo.-Nos vemos después Mimi-san._

 _Sousuke no les dio tiempo ni de reaccionar, de repente, los tres se fueron dejando solos al rubio y a la castaña pestañeando aún sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Fue Mimi quien rompió el silencio._

 _-Entonces, solo somos tú y yo, Yamato-kun.-Mencionó con una inocente sonrisa-¿Dónde vamos?_

 _Ishida solo suspiró resignado. Si de algo le servía conocer a esa muchachita desde los once años era saber que de una forma u otra se saldría con la de ella._

 _-Vamos, conozco un lugar.-Indicó mientras se encaminaba al estacionamiento._

 _-¿Un estacionamiento?-Cuestionó confusa la castaña._

 _En serio que esa niña nunca lo dejaría acabar. Ni siquiera dignificó la pregunta con una respuesta, se acercó a su motoneta y le extendió un casco extra que guardaba en dentro del asiento._

 _-¿Es tuya?-Preguntó apretando sus labios para no reír._

 _-Una sola risa y te vas a pie, Tachikawa.-Amenazó Yamato mientras se ajustaba su casco._

 _-No seas tan delicado.-Contestó la muchacha acomodándose su casco a la vez que se subía tras el rubio y se abrazaba de su cintura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y estremeciendo al pobre muchacho criado bajo la conservadora cultura japonesa.-Es solo que no te pega, te imagino en una Harley Davinson negra con flamas azules._

 _-¿Y crees que conduzco esto por gusto personal?_

 _Entonces sintió la refrescante risa de la castaña muy cerca de su cuerpo. La sintió vibrar a su espalda y de repente no se le hizo escandalosa._

 _-No, por supuesto que no. Será cuestión de tiempo entonces, tal vez dentro de un año o dos me dejes conducir tu Harley._

 _Ahora el que rió fue él._

 _-Si tienes suerte y te portas bien, quizás te lleve a dar una vuelta a la manzana alguna vez._

 _-¿Y si me porto mal, no?_

 _¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso Mimi Tachikawa estaba coqueteando con él? Regresó a verla, ella aún no se ponía su casco de manera que pudo ver genuina incertidumbre en los ojos de la muchacha. Él estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le lanzasen y descaradamente coqueteasen con él. Sin embargo, lo último que podía visualizar en ese par de ojos almendrados es un ápice de malicia._

 _Sonrió internamente._

 _-Ya veremos._

 _Después de todo, no en vano el emblema de Mimi era el de la pureza._

* * *

La marcha nupcial seguía sonando al mismo tiempo que ella caminaba lentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos observando cada reacción de los presentes en su preciosa y soñada boda. Algunas de ellas se limpiaban lágrimas de sus ojos y la mayoría le sonreían encantados mientras le sacaban fotos.

A través de su velo, pudo ver que se acercaba a sombras oscuras y rosas, era lógico esperar que sus damas vistieran un vestido rosa para la ocasión, sin mencionar que el color iba a la perfección con los diferentes tonos de cabellos de sus amigas, del otro lado yacían de pié los caballeros del novio, todos con el tradicional tuxedo.

Estaba claro por qué había escogido que su boda sea estilo occidental, era mil veces más ostentosa y llamativa que la oriental y un millón de veces más parecida a las bodas de las princesas.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a otra figura de negro que los esperaba más adelante. Keisuke Tachikawa dio un paso al frente y tomó la mano del muchacho para colocarla sobre la de su hija.

-Te entrego lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, solo te pido a cambio que la hagas muy feliz.

Mimi sintió el nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó como a su padre se le quebraba la voz al decir lo último. Pero se guardó sus lágrimas, incluso cuando su padre se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y dirigirse a su lugar; tomó las manos de su futuro marido apretándolas suavemente mientras se dejaba conducir a la par de él, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que él la imitaba, incluso a través del velo podía vislumbrar el amor que emitían sus ojos.

Sin embargo no eran los ojos de su marido los que llamaban su atención, no, eran otro par de ojos, más felinos, más penetrantes, más…

Más azules…

* * *

 _-Entonces, Yamato-kun, estoy lista._

 _Su perfecta ceja se alzó mientras bebía una cerveza en el mirador del parque de Nerima, al que habían ido tras haber conseguido un six pack de cervezas de un amigo suyo de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Eran menores, no podían comprar alcohol y no se sorprendió que Mimi no se escandalizara en lo absoluto. Tachikawa le supo decir que eso era muy común en Estados Unidos y que podía aceptarle una cerveza o dos. Pero, ya le había dado su cerveza, entonces…_

 _-¿Lista para…?_

 _-Escuchar tu triste historia.-Contestó con obviedad.-La de tu corazón roto._

 _-¿Sigues con eso?-Respondió con fastidio.-Ya te dije que no hay ningún corazón roto._

 _-Pero… ¿Sora-chan y tú salisteis juntos hace unos años?_

 _-Si_

 _-¿Si y…?_

 _Esa niña no iba a ceder lo sabía por los ojos de borreguito degollado con los que lo veía._

 _-Sí y nada.-Finalmente cedió.-Sora me llevó galletas al concierto de navidad y sugirió que salgamos un día solos los dos, lo hicimos. Ese día hubo un ataque de Myotismon y tuvimos que dejarlo a medias. Luego volvimos a salir y ya._

 _-¿Y ya? ¿No te gustaba Sora-chan?-Parecía frustrada e incrédula. Maldita Tachikawa._

 _-En algún momento si pensé en ella como algo más. Pero lo descarté luego. Contrario a que creas que soy un completo playboy no se me da muy bien lidiar con las mujeres, soy muy tosco, nunca aprendí eso precisamente._

 _-Sí… recuerdo cuando intentaste autostop y te paró esa chica guapa…_

 _-¡Tenía once años!-Exclamó avergonzado del recuerdo y de la risa de la castaña.-Sabes qué no tengo que…-Empezó a ponerse en pie._

 _Era el hecho de que su madre lo abandonó de niño tras el divorcio y su padre casi nunca estaba. Por eso le costaba tanto lidiar con las mujeres, inclusive con sus fanáticas._

 _-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-Lo detuvo la muchacha.-Discúlpame, es la cerveza, prometo no volver a interrumpirte._

 _Tal vez también fue la cerveza la que lo hizo seguir hablando. Porque de otra forma ya hubiese mandado todo al demonio._

 _-De acuerdo, se me hacía fácil hablar con Sora, estar con ella, era… divertido, no, era tranquilo. Sabes cómo es Sora, está pendiente de ti, te trae comida, se preocupa, la quiero pero no…_

 _-No sufres de mother complex*.-Completó Mimi con falsa seriedad mientras reía exageradamente-¡Perdón!_

 _-¿Mother qué?_

 _-Cómo se llama en español…-Mimi se llevó un dedo a su mentón, en pose pensativa._

 _-Parece que una cerveza es demasiado para ti.-Completó Yamato quitándole la mitad de la botella que aún le quedaba._

 _-Oye…_

 _Mimi trató de alcanzar la botella y se fue encima, literalmente, del muchacho hasta al punto de hacerlo perder el equilibrio y quedar sobre él._

 _-Lo siento.-Murmuró apenada y con las mejillas coloradas._

 _-Así que tú también te avergüenzas, Tachikawa. ¡Auch! ¡Oye!-Le reprendió luego de sentir un golpe en su pecho._

 _-Tonto._

 _Y ambos rompieron a reír ya sea por la cerveza que tomaron o por lo divertido de la situación y no se movieron de sus posiciones. Finalmente, Mimi alzó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos ámbares en los azules del rubio._

 _-Me alegro._

 _-¿De que no tenga mother complex sea lo que eso sea?_

 _-No tonto, de que no tengas el corazón roto.-Explicó.-Sinceramente, me preocupaba porque si bien todos somos amigos ustedes tres son… ustedes tres. El que se distancien por este tipo de cosas sería algo muy triste._

 _Yamato finalmente entendía su punto y preocupación y todo parecía cobrar sentido. Después de todo, se trataba de Mimi al fin y al cabo y era muy propio de ella preocuparse por sus amigos y llegar a los extremos por averiguarlo o remediarlo, como cuando en complot con el resto de los elegidos lo habían encerrado en la rueda del parque de diversiones con Taichi hasta que hicieran las pases, ella hasta fotos les sacó._

 _Emitió un sonoro suspiro y acarició los cabellos de la muchacha, sin importarle donde habrá ido a parar el estrambótico sombrero; lo hizo con mucha ternura, como solo le provocaba hacerlo con Takeru._

 _-Ahora ya sabes que estoy bien, además, sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de lo que siempre hubo entre Sora y Taichi, por eso el cabezón de Yagami sólo se dio cuenta cuando Sora prácticamente se lo gritó delante de todos._

 _De nuevo sintió el vibrar de la risa de Mimi contra su cuerpo, no pudo evitar fijar su atención en ella y fijarse por primera vez en los detalles de su rostro, el color que adquiría su cabello al estar contra la luz de la luna, lo pequeña que era su nariz o lo bien formados y rosados labios que tenía. Era muy bonita._

 _Sus cejas se juntaron frunciendo su ceño. ¿Desde cuándo él pensaba esas cosas?, ¡de Mimi! ¿Cuántos grados de alcohol tenía esa cerveza?_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos y mirándolo con esos inmensos almendros que tenía por ojo-¿Por qué ese ceño fruncido?_

 _Piensa rápido Ishida._

 _-Porque apenas puedo respirar.-Contestó inteligentemente, señalando el hecho de que la muchacha seguía encima suyo y parecía muy cómoda con eso._

 _-¡Lo siento!-Chilló Mimi sumamente avergonzada, con las mejillas coloradas y sin verlo a la cara mientras seguía murmurando disculpas._

 _Yamato ya no la escuchaba, estaba muy ocupado cuestionando sus recientes pensamientos. ¿Acaso se había sentido levemente atraído a la castaña? ¿Él? ¡No! Seguramente fue un efecto de la cerveza._

 _-Discúlpame Yamato-kun._

 _Su rostro lucía muy apenado, sus mejillas aún seguían rojas… lucía tan inocente y apetecible._

 _-Venga, te llevo a casa._

 _Necesitaba un baño, a ver si así se le pasaba el efecto de la maldita cerveza._

* * *

Le era difícil concebir el hecho de que todo lo que estaba pasando se debía principalmente a ese preciso momento. Ese momento en el que decidió entre un partido de soccer y un concierto por la tarde.

Ella no fue ahí con la intención de enamorarse. No. Ella fue ahí a sabiendas que se encontraría con un rubio de muy mal carácter que probablemente tendría el corazón roto en dos pedazos porque Sora había escogido a Taichi, su mejor amigo. Pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Luego de esa primera noche no pudo dejar de asistir a los conciertos del rubio.

Quería conocerlo, tal y como lo había hecho esa primera noche. Nunca se había fijado completamente en Yamato Ishida hasta ese momento. No era ciega, sabía del atractivo del muchacho. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo más que una simple atracción. Algo que en ese momento no sabría cómo describirlo.

Así como tampoco sabía porque quería hacerlo sola.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la sagrada unión entre…

* * *

 _Había transcurrido la semana sin contratiempos y con la buena nueva de que les darían la plaza para el domingo por la noche. Seguía sin ser de los estelares, pero estaba comprobado que por la noches la afluencia de gente aumentaba considerablemente._

 _Para algunos será un pequeño paso, pero para ellos como debutantes les parecía un enorme paso._

 _Sorprendentemente, Yamato Ishida no estaba nervioso esta vez. Afinaba su guitarra con tranquilidad. Había optado por no decirles nada a sus amigos. Los invitaría cuando tuviera la plaza central, del sábado por la noche. Cuando fuera un éxito total._

 _De manera que esta vez no esperaba a nadie en específico, mucho menos a Mimi T…_

 _-¡Ya-ma-to kun!_

 _Escuchó su nombre pronunciado por sílabas muy cerca de su oído y lo sobresaltó. Cuando se fijó, sus compañeros de banda se reían y aquellos ojos conocidos parpadeaban expectantes._

 _-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Mimi?_

 _-Vaya, qué bonita forma de recibir a tus fanáticos.-Lo reprendió la muchacha._

 _-¿Cómo supiste que tocábamos a esta hora?-Preguntó confuso._

 _-Vi el horario afuera.-Explicó con simpleza, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo._

 _Nadie veía esos horarios, nunca, jamás, desde que la internet se volvió un servicio indispensable en la vida, nadie se acercaba a leer los horarios de las presentaciones afuera del coliseo._

 _Excepto Mimi Tachikawa, aparentemente._

 _-Y, ¿a qué viniste?-Preguntó.-Falta una hora para que el concierto comience._

 _-Vine a disculparme.-Explicó extendiendo un bento frente a él.-Son onigiris de redención, por lo de la semana pasada._

 _Yamato pudo ver la suspicacia en las miradas de sus compañeros ante lo que dijo la castaña. No faltaría nada para que empezaran a molestarlo al respecto._

 _-Siento mucho haber estado sobre…_

 _-Ven para acá.-La tomó de la mano y se la llevó aparte, si la conocía un poco, cómo terminaría la oración se escucharía muy mal y los muchachos lo molestarían por un año.-No estoy molesto.-Le explicó una vez solos._

 _-Parecías estarlo.-Aseguró ella.-Ni siquiera respondiste cuando te agradecí el aventón._

 _De acuerdo, está bien, sí estaba molesto, pero no con ella. Estaba molesto consigo mismo y con sus inadecuados pensamientos._

 _-Estoy bien, solo estaba un poco cansado.-Aseveró.-No puedo aceptar esto.-Le indicó devolviéndolo el bento._

 _-No importa, entonces, que sean onigiris de agradecimiento._

 _-No me gusta mucho lo dulce.-Intentó por última vez._

 _-Son tuyos.-Explicó ella.-Puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras, dárselos a los chicos o tirarlos a la basura. Sin embargo, espero que los pruebes, los hice especialmente para ti y como sé que lo dulce no va contigo en vez de chocolate dulce usé chocolate amargo. Discúlpame…_

 _El teléfono de la chica empezó a sonar y vio cómo procedía a atender la llamada. Mientras, aprovechó para abrir el repostero y tomar uno de los cinco onigiris mencionados. Aún sin saber muy bien porque, decidió llevárselo a la boca para saborearlo._

 _Estaba delicioso._

 _-Sí, lo siento Kou-chan, ya hice planes hoy. Muchas gracias por llamarme. Sí, para una próxima. Le decimos a los muchachos y salimos todos juntos mejor, ¿te parece? Vale. ¡Adiós!_

 _Yamato estudió la llamada involuntariamente. Estaba más claro que el agua que se trataba de Koushiro y que la estaba invitando a salir, sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta que el pelirrojo besaba por donde la castaña pisaba y se moría por salir con él. Y el único idiota del grupo era Taichi, hasta lo que él sabía._

 _-¿Por qué no sales con Koushiro?_

 _Mimi lo miró fijamente y sólo con compartir la mirada sabía que Yamato no se refería puntualmente a por qué no salía en ese momento con Koushiro._

 _-Quiero mucho a Kou-chan.-Explicó.-Como quiero al superior Jyou, a Takeru-chan o a Taichi-chan. No sería justo que lo ilusione en vano, es mi preciado amigo y quiero que eso se quede así._

 _Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez Mimi y él no eran tan diferentes como creía._

 _-Además, aún tengo que aprenderme todas las canciones de Yamato-kun para cuando tengan la plaza estelar de los sábados por la noche.-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa._

 _-¡Ey! ¡Mimi-chan!-Un grito interrumpió la conversación-¿Te quedarás a vernos cantar?-Sousuke cuestionaba acercándose a los jóvenes._

 _-¡Sí!-Contestó la muchacha._

 _-¡Genial! Luego saldremos por unas hamburguesas, ¿te apuntas?_

 _-¡Claro!_

 _De repente la mirada del moreno se posó en el recipiente con los onigiris._

 _-¡Onigiris! ¡Mis favoritos! ¿Puedo tomar uno?-Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta acercó su mano al postre sin esperar que la tapa del recipiente le cayera de lleno en los dedos haciéndolo aullar del dolor-¡Yamato!_

 _Sousuke era un completo donjuán, luego de conocer a Mimi no había parado de hablar de ella en los ensayos y había estado a punto de pegarle si intentaba volver a sonsacarle su número de móvil. El muchacho era un buen guitarrista y como amigo no tenía queja pero no se lo recomendaría de novio ni a la hermana de su peor enemigo. ¡Mucho menos a una amiga suya! Y él se sabía que toda esa plática de su compañero venía con un coqueteo implícito, tenía que cortarlo de raíz._

 _-Son mis onigiris, Sousuke.-Explicó el rubio con una mirada de advertencia.-Míos._

* * *

Su curiosidad fue tan grande que empezó a ir a los ensayos puntualmente.

El Yamato cantante, el Yamato repelente, el Yamato que la llevaba a su casa y se burlaba de ella en el camino.

Todos la tenían maravillada.

El muchacho la acompañaba a su casa después de cada ensayo y aprovechaba para hacerle conversa de cualquier aspecto de su vida y por "hacerle conversa" se refería a bombardearlo de preguntas que no siempre contestaba. Sin embargo había días o momentos en los que hablaba de todo y ella había aprendido a no presionar y a escuchar atentamente.

Ella también hablaba mucho, Yamato era el mejor oyente del planeta y al ser ella la mujer más parlanchina del mismo se podría decir que estaban tal para cual.

Tal para cual…

Ella se dio cuenta que eran exactamente eso cuando mientras iban de camino a su casa ayudó a una señora a sostener a su bebé mientras atendía una llamada. No se dio cuenta que el bebé no tenía desechable, al parecer ya practicaba para ir al baño y en medio de un ataque de cosquillas de su parte el niño le orinó encima, ahí, delante del rubio.

Yamato rió como no lo había visto hacer desde aquellos tiempos de descomplicada infancia en el Digimundo.

Ella lo vio reír y supo que quería verlo así por el resto de su vida.

-Y, Mimi Tachikawa, ¿usted viene aquí por voluntad propia, nadie la obliga a realizar esta unión?

-No, señor. Vengo por voluntad propia.

* * *

 _El vibrar del celular, llamó la atención del par de comensales en la pastelería, interrumpiendo así a la castaña que se deleitaba con su copa de helado._

 _-Kou-chan…_

 _Su suspiro pesaroso llamó la atención del muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella con una taza de café amargo._

 _-¿Koushiro?-Preguntó Yamato._

 _Mimi solo asintió. Yamato jamás admitiría lo mucho que le sorprendía la insistencia de su amigo pelirrojo._

 _-Deberías ser más directa y decirle de una buena vez que no estás interesada._

 _Sin pedir permiso Mimi empezó a convertirse en una constante en su vida diariamente y no solo porque la veía de vez en cuando en la escuela, al estar en época de exámenes finales era extraño que todo el grupo coincidiera. Sin embargo, la muchacha iba puntualmente a todos los ensayos de la banda a veces con bocadillos para todos y otras veces solo a escucharlos._

 _Cuando no llevaba nada, como aquel día, Yamato le invitaba a comer cualquier chuchería. Sentía que era su… ¿obligación?, ¿muestra de agradecimiento? Además, no era como si tuviera que invitar a toda la banda. Los muchachos generalmente tenían otras cosas que hacer y no los acompañaban. Se había vuelto una especie de agradable rutina._

 _Había llegado a conocer mucho más a Mimi en lo que iba de ese mes de lo que llevaba haciéndolo desde los once años y el concepto erróneo que tenía de ella se disipó. Ya no era solo era chillona y quejumbrosa, es decir, sí que lo era. Pero ahora también conocía sus aspiraciones, ideologías y prospectos. También sabía lo importantes que eran ellos en su vida, cuánto valoraba su amistad y que contrario a todo lo que pensaba ella no era la reina de la popularidad en América._

 _-Pero… eso heriría los sentimientos de Kou-chan.-Explicó Mimi infantilmente, sacándolo de su ensueño.-Y es un amigo que aprecio mucho._

 _-Bonita forma de apreciarlo.-Comentó con crudeza.-Teniendo en cuenta que lo tienes aún al pendiente de ti, tonteando, ilusionado de que algún día su perseverancia dará frutos y le aceptarás._

 _-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Mierda!-Mimi se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, con coraje asentó ambas manos en la mesa provocando que su helado cayera sobre su bonita mini de mezclilla. Sin embargo, poco le importó. Estaba furiosa por lo que implicaban las palabras del rubio-¡¿Insinúas que soy una bruja sin sentimientos?!_

 _-Mira nada más este desastre.-Se quejó el rubio mientras recogía un poco del helado y le pasaba una servilleta para que se limpiara. Mimi tiró el papel al piso y lo miró a los ojos furiosa, exigiéndole una respuesta.-No insinúo nada.-Respondió finalmente.-Sé que no eres así, sé que no es tu intención serlo pero es lo que estás haciendo aunque sea inconscientemente. Pero cuando llegaste le diste alas, le hiciste creer que tendría oportunidad y si de verdad no la tiene y nunca la va a tener tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad y decirle, a los ojos que no pierda su tiempo. Tú lo has dicho, Koushiro no se merece eso._

 _Listo, ahí está, lo había dicho. Por suerte la castaña ya se había tomado su helado así que no se lo puede aventar a él. Pero, ¿alguien tenía que decírselo? Él notaba la mirada de todo el grupo cuando la castaña y el pelirrojo interactuaban. Para él, la amistad iba de la mano con la sinceridad, solo un verdadero amigo era capaz de decir las cosas sin tapujos o adornos._

 _-Tienes razón.-Finalmente Mimi habló, llamando su atención y viendo cómo ella se volvía a sentar por inercia.-Kou-chan era con quien más hablaba, el que más confianza me inspiraba, por eso sentía que podía tratarlo diferente. Nunca fue mi intención que se ilusionara._

 _-Lo sé.-Contestó él, llamando la atención de Tachikawa.-Y es por eso que tienes que cortarlo de raíz._

 _-Hablaré con él, pero no por teléfono. Es lo mínimo que le debo.-Tras decir eso, se levantó y se dirigió al aseo de señoras para arreglarse un poco._

 _Esa era otra cualidad descubierta en Mimi y una que respetaba bastante. El hecho de querer afrontar cara a cara lo que sea, ya sean problemas o situaciones. Aquel gesto también iba en contra de la imagen que se hizo de ella a los once._

 _El teléfono volvió a vibrar en la mesa y su pantalla indicaba con letras grandes el nombre de Koushiro en ella. Dejó que se perdiera una llamada más cuando volvió a sonar, sin pensárselo mucho tomó el teléfono y contestó._

 _-Eh, Koushiro, ¿Qué hay? Sí, soy Yamato. No, no te equivocaste, este es el número de Mimi. Solo que ahorita fue al servicio. ¿Quieres que le de algún recado? ¿Seguro? Dale, igual yo le aviso que llamaste. Cuídate, adiós._

 _Solo Satán sabe por qué contestó. Simplemente quería darle una mano a Mimi y una antesala a Koushiro. Su amigo era brillante y sabría leer entre líneas la situación._

 _¿Un momento, qué situación? No había ninguna situación entre él y la castaña. Simplemente eran dos amigos que salían juntos de vez en cuando._

 _Si claro, era cierto que ahora veía a la muchacha con otros ojos, que su percepción de ella había cambiado y que ahora la tenía en más alta estima._

 _-Supongo que fue debut y despedida de mi bonito cárdigan.-Comentó Mimi con desdén mientras le daba alcance al rubio en la mesa._

 _Entonces la vio con su blusa semitransparente rosa que apenas ocultaba su bien dotado pecho contrastaba con su falda de mezclilla y tablones que acentuaba su trasero y dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas._

 _Sí, también le parecía algo atractiva._

 _Notó como los demás comensales se empezaron a fijar en ella demasiado y eso le molestó. Le molestó tanto como cuando Sousuke tomó el postre que ella le hizo._

 _Tanto como lo hizo el no ser indiferente._

* * *

Koushiro… quizás todo hubiese sido más fácil si le hubiese gustado su querido Kou-chan. Sin embargo nunca fue así, al menos no conscientemente y si es que hubo algo de interés por parte de su subconsciente éste lo repeló automáticamente cuando ese par de zafiros se adentraron en su vida.

Se había enamorado de Yamato sin querer y sin pensarlo. Pero ya estaba, ya había caído y no había marcha atrás.

Así era el amor, ¿verdad?

Ella no se enamoró porque el rubio la salvó de la muerte o por alguno de esos clichés de novelas de la tarde tan comunes.

No.

Ella se enamoró de su franqueza, se enamoró de su compañía, se enamoró de esas largas pláticas post-ensayos y salidas luego de los conciertos que compartían juntos. No se enamoró de él por medio de redes sociales. Yamato era un asco para las redes sociales.

Ella se enamoró de su persona, de su esencia, de él…

Así con todo y mal carácter, sarcasmo, así todo pinchos y púas se enamoró.

Porque ella veía más allá de todo eso y no, tampoco es que veía a un Yamato desvalido, no eran sus instintos protectores los que la hacían ir hacía él.

Era algo tan inexplicable como estaba segura solo el amor podía ser.

* * *

 _-Vaya Mimi-chan. De verdad que Estados Unidos es otro mundo.-Comentaba Kyo luego de escuchar varias anécdotas que Tachikawa compartió de su estancia en el país extranjero._

 _-Sí, y no os he contado ni la mitad. Allá uno puede ir vestido como quiera, nadie dice nada, ni siquiera se detienen a mirar. Especialmente en Nueva York. Lo conservador no va con ellos y no son tradicionalistas. Aunque hay uno que otro fanático racial por ahí._

 _-Debe ser genial haber visto tanto.-Comentó Mao, la novia de Hiroto, una bonita castaña de pelo corto que esta vez sí les pudo acompañar a la celebración._

 _-Y aún falta muchísimo, el mundo no se limita a Estados Unidos, aún tengo que viajar a Europa, África y América del Sur._

 _-Puedes llevarme contigo si quieres, me acomodo en tu maleta como sea.-Sugirió Sousuke coqueto.-A menos que a tu novio le moleste.-Terminó apropósito._

 _-No tengo novio.-Explicó con sencillez la muchacha sin prestarle mayor atención._

 _-Entonces…_

 _-Mimi, es hora de irnos.-Atajó Yamato el ataque de su compañero._

 _-Es muy temprano todavía.-Espetaron todos._

 _-Es cerca de media noche.-Explicó el rubio._

 _-¿Acaso tienes toque de queda, Yamato-kun?_

 _-Él no, yo.-Suspiró Mimi.-Ha sido un placer estar con ustedes, espero verlos pronto.-Se despidió mientras sacaba dinero para pagar su parte de lo consumido. Sin embargo, el rubio se le adelantó y pagó por los dos antes de despedirse con una inclinación de la cabeza y salir del local._

 _-Puedo pagar mis alimentos, gracias.-Se quejó Mimi mientras le daba alcance a las afueras del establecimiento._

 _-Es un agradecimiento por los onigiris.-Contestó con simpleza. Además eran señales implícitas a Sousuke._

 _Señales que no entendía por qué carajos mandaba. ¡Ah, cierto! Para salvarla del donjuán de Sousuke, solo por eso._

 _Siguieron caminando como si nada en medio de la fresca noche. Su cabeza era todo un lío, se desconocía a si mismo en su actuar. Él nunca había sido celoso de nadie, ni siquiera de Takeru que es a quien más quiere en el mundo y de la noche a la mañana no soporta que Sousuke mente a Mimi en lo absoluto. En otras circunstancias le diría a la castaña que simplemente deje de venir pero tampoco quiere eso. Su presencia no le incomoda, al contrario sentía que sus prácticas eran mejores desde que ella había ido a presenciarlas. En sus descansos reían y platicaban, también era una buena crítica de su música._

 _No sabía que estaba pasando, de repente no tenía control de sus emociones y eso le molestaba._

 _-Hablé con Kou-chan.-Finalmente Mimi rompió el silencio.-Sorprendentemente fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. No necesité decirle mucho. Kou-chan es muy inteligente._

 _-En efecto.-Claro, él también lo sabía y por eso contestó esa llamada.-Me alegro que lo hayas arreglado._

 _-Sí, todo fue gracias a Yamato-kun. Gracias._

 _-Sí, sí, no pasa nada._

 _Otra vez se formó silencio, pero él ya sabía que no duraría mucho, no con ella._

 _-¿Siempre supiste que querías ser cantante?_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¿Cuándo supiste que la música era lo tuyo?_

 _Esa era Mimi Tachikawa. En un momento hablaba de una cosa y al siguiente de algo completamente diferente. Ya se había acostumbrado._

 _-No hago las cosas tan premeditadamente.-Explicó el muchacho.-Si quiero cantar, canto, si quiero estudiar para ser astronauta, estudio. Ahora quiero disfrutar el momento y cantar. La música siempre ha estado en mi vida, desde que mi armónica calmaba a Takeru de bebé._

 _-Siempre ha sido tu escape.-Concretó las ideas la joven Tachikawa.-Tu escape de la realidad._

 _Exactamente, la música era su oasis personal. El único lugar donde podía ser completamente él mismo. Por eso era algo que no compartía con nadie más, ni siquiera a Takeru le permite ir a sus ensayos. Hasta ese momento._

 _Hasta que Mimi empezó a acomodarse en su oasis personal sin ser invitada._

 _-Un escape lucrativo y placentero y tú, ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida?-No le gustaba ser muy abierto en ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba que Mimi consiguiera hacerlo decir cosas que el psicólogo que contrató su madre habría estado encantado de oír._

 _-¿Qué crees tú?-Le molestó ella._

 _-¿Una princesa encerrada en una torre y custodiada por un dragón… no espera, eran ranas y renacuajos? ¡Auch!-Se rió al sentir sus suaves golpes en su abdomen._

 _-¡No!_

 _-¿Entonces la princesa que duerme la mitad de su vida o la que se convierte en sapo?_

 _-¡Repostera!-Rió ahora ella también con él.-Me sorprende tu conocimiento acerca de las princesas Disney Yamato-kun._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No!_

 _-Me encanta cocinar y hacer cosas dulces y bonitas. Me gusta crear, me gusta la idea de preparar cosas para las personas que amo y que ellos lo disfruten._

 _-Tu comes tus huevos duros con salsa de soya no quiero ni pensar qué le pones al curry.-Le espetó.-No comería nada preparado por ti.-La molestó sin caer en cuenta de lo que sus palabras implicaban._

 _-Comiste mis deliciosos onigiris.-Le devolvió ella la pulla.-Siempre comes lo que preparo.-Comentó para sí misma, dedicándole la más hermosa de sus sonrisas._

 _-Muy bien, sana y salva antes de su toque de queda.-Indicó el rubio haciendo una rápida y exagerada reverencia a la muchacha.-Nos vemos._

 _-¡Nos vemos mañana por la noche!-Gritó Mimi mientras el muchacho solo le hacía un gesto de espaldas con la mano._

 _Yamato se dedicó a alejarse de ahí. Esa sonrisa lo desestabilizó más que sus de por sí confusos pensamientos. Tenía que alejarse para aclararlos._

 _No contaba con que unas manos pequeñas lo tomaran de su abrigo, obligándolo a voltear para luego sentir como unos delgados brazos se acomodaban en su cuello y los labios más exquisitos que había probado hasta ese entonces se posaran sobre los suyos._

 _Como si fuera la protagonista de esos mangas shoujo semanales se quedó petrificado ante la audaz acción de la muchacha; quien despegó sus labios para mirarlo con esos inmensos ojos color caramelo impregnados con duda pero a su vez seguros de lo que hacían._

 _-Me gustas, Yamato-kun._

 _Escuchó la declaración salir de sus labios y sin darle tiempo para decir algo más, él mismo bajó sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha para reclamar sus labios, con mayor vehemencia y posesión._

 _Se separaron cuando el oxígeno se volvió necesario y se compartieron la mirada mientras se recuperaban de la agitación. Sin querer perder la magia del momento._

 _-¿Tú…?_

 _Como era de esperarse, Mimi no podía quedarse callada por mucho tiempo, por lo que el rubio volvió a reclamar sus labios con fruición._

 _-Yo nunca hago cosas que no quiera hacer Mimi, nunca._

* * *

Era una genuina tortura como por su mente pasaban aquellos momentos tan inolvidables de su vida justo en ese preciso momento. No era justo, ella debía concentrarse. No podía estar recordando el primer beso que ambos compartieron así, no en ese momento cuando solo debía recordar sus votos matrimoniales.

Pero es que era imposible no recordarlo. Había sido la primera vez que se había lanzado a un precipicio sin saber qué esperar y con mucho miedo de morir en el intento. Sin embargo fueron los fuertes brazos de Yamato Ishida los que la sostuvieron, recibieron y aceptaron.

No hubo una confesión por parte del rubio. Pero aquel día cambió todo. A partir de ese entonces, Yamato y ella se volvieron una pareja implícita. Se tomaban la mano libremente en los ensayos y compartían besos en los descansos. Sousuke nunca más volvió a acercársele y Koushiro no insistió más.

Era feliz y él también.

Lo sentía.

* * *

 _Una sonrisa se coló en el rostro de Yamato cuando al revisar su celular encontró la foto de Mimi con una remera negra que tenía en letras blancas el nombre de la banda._

" _Esta la usaré en tu debut. Nos vemos en el ensayo. XX"_

 _¿XX? ¿Quién en estos días usaba ese tipo de nomenclatura para escribir?_

 _Moriría antes de admitir lo tierno que le parecía que la muchacha tuviera esos detalles para con él o cómo se había acostumbrado a sus bocadillos en los descansos o a sus besos antes de entrar a su casa ni al calor de su cuerpo cuando tenían oportunidad de estar juntos._

 _Le gustaba estar con ella. Le gustaba lo cómodo que se sentía a su lado y cómo ella parecía estar cómoda con él. No es que fuesen una pareja perfecta ni nada por el estilo. Pero sobrellevaban las cosas y… ¿acaso había dicho que eran una pareja? Bueno sí, sí lo eran. No tenían "mesiversario" ni ninguna otra cosa de esas pero, en el mes que habían estado juntos se leía entre líneas claramente que eran una pareja. Los únicos que aún no se daban por enterados eran los elegidos y eso porque no se había dado la oportunidad de reunirse. Probablemente en la siguiente reunión, todos se darían cuenta, ¿no? Y la idea no lo perturbaba en lo absoluto._

 _-¡Debes estar bromeando!_

 _-Esta es quizás nuestra única oportunidad de debutar, Hiroto._

 _Le sorprendió escuchar a Kyo y a Hiroto hablando en tono alto y molesto. Apresuró el paso para entrar._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó llamando la atención de sus tres compañeros de banda que lo miraron de diferentes maneras. Por un lado, Kyo y Sousuke lo miraban recelosos y Hiroto como si su última esperanza hubiese cruzado la puerta._

 _-Tenemos la oportunidad de debutar.-Explicó Sousuke con simpleza.-La próxima semana, un grupo que iba a debutar antes canceló._

 _Sintió como el estómago se le revolvió de la emoción, se le hizo agua la boca. ¡Tendrían su debut! ¡Su banda por fin tendría su tan merecido debut! Pero… un momento, algo estaba mal._

 _-¿Y se puede saber por qué no estamos abriendo una botella de licor para festejar en este preciso momento?-Preguntó confuso-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _No tenía idea de qué pasaba pero los rostros de sus compañeros hablaban por si solos. Algo no estaba bien y ni Hiroto ni Kyo se dignaban a hablar._

 _-Una de las condiciones para debutar es ser completamente soltero.-Sousuke fue el que se atrevió a hablar.-No sé por qué Hiroto chilla tanto si él y Mao terminaron hace poco.-No agregó que esa pareja siempre volvía después de cada ruptura.-Entiendes, ¿verdad? Si todo sale bien seremos figuras públicas y tenemos que atraer a la mayor cantidad de fanáticos a nosotros. Perderemos una considerable cantidad de ellos, especialmente de ellas, si es que no tienen la ilusión de un futuro rosa y común con nosotros._

 _Era cierto. Los idols juveniles siempre eran solteros. Era una especie de condición que iba entre líneas con el cargo. Una condición justa y necesaria. Entonces…_

 _La emoción que se albergaba en su vientre se convirtió en un profundo y pesado hueco en el mismo cuando su mente conjuró el feliz rostro de una bonita castaña que llevaba una remera con el nombre de su banda._

 _-No podemos obligar a Yamato a terminar con Mimi.-Saltó Hiroto a la defensa.-Además Mao y yo podemos arreglar las cosas._

 _-¿Cuándo en tu puta vida piensas que volveremos a tener una oportunidad así?-Le espetó Sousuke.-Sobrarán mujeres cuando debutemos._

 _-No puedes tirar a la basura todos nuestros sueños y trabajo duro por algo tan trivial._

 _-¡El amor no es algo trivial!_

 _-¡Nuestros sueños y trabajo tampoco lo son!-Se exaltó el siempre tranquilo Kyo.-Sousuke tiene razón. No sería justo tirar todo esto a la basura por algo temporal o ¿acaso te ves casándote con Mao? ¡Si terminan hasta por no saber qué comer en sus citas! Y Yamato, apenas empezó a salir con Mimi, no será ni la primera ni la última en su cama. En cambio ésta sí puede ser su última oportunidad de debutar y cumplir sus sueños._

 _El hueco en su estómago se profundizaba conforme cada verdad que salía de los labios de su amigo. Sí, Mimi era importante en su vida, pero… ¿tan importante como perderse una oportunidad así en su vida?_

 _-¿Verdad, Yamato?_

 _-Venga, tenemos que ensayar._

 _-Yamato…_

 _-Tenemos un debut en el cual lucirnos._

* * *

Fueron los días más felices de su joven vida hasta ese entonces. Yamato distaba millas, leguas marinas de ser el caballero de brillante armadura con el que había soñado por años. Sin embargo, era justo lo que necesitaba. Un compañero, alguien que la ayudaba a crecer como persona, que veía lo bueno y lo malo de ella y que aun así estaba a su lado.

Supo lo que era ser mujer en sus brazos y fue un momento increíblemente tierno y especial tal y como lo merecía una primera vez.

Sí, pelaban muchas veces, pero por cada pelea eran incontables los besos de reconciliación que se daban. No eran perfectos como tal vez lo hubiese sido el rubio con la pelirroja. Pero eran felices a su manera y contra toda expectativa.

Eran perfectos en su imperfección.

O eso había creído.

* * *

 _Estaba tan nervioso, como jamás lo había estado y no era para menos. Su banda estaba a punto de debutar._

 _Pero sus nervios no eran solo por eso, era por algo más importante._

 _El día que le informaron del debut fue a ver a Mimi para terminar con esa incómoda situación. Pero no pudo._

 _La muchacha se había puesto eufórica cuando le contó del debut. Parecía que era a ella a la que se le presentaba esa oportunidad. Inmediatamente empezó a hacer planes y remató cuando se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso de felicitaciones._

 _No pudo decirle nada, descubrió que tenía más corazón del que pensaba cuando supo que no podía decirle a Mimi la condición para poder debutar; lo supo cuando le dijo que no podía ir a verlo en los ensayos porque estaría muy ocupado con la canción para su debut._

 _Pero era egoísta. La quería ahí para él en ese momento, aunque solo fuesen unas horas más las que solo prolongarían el sufrimiento._

 _-¿Quién soy?_

 _Su vista se oscureció y sintió unas pequeñas manitos taparle los ojos. Aspiró el aroma a vainilla que tanto la caracterizaba con profundidad mientras involuntariamente sonreía por su presencia._

 _-Quién podría ser.-Contestó con ironía mientras se zafaba del agarre y giraba para encontrarse con la muchacha._

 _Ahí estaba Mimi Tachikawa; con su cabello cogido en una cola de cabello alta, la remera que vio en la foto y un pantalón demasiado ajustado para su gusto. Cada maldita curva se acentuaba en su cuerpo de una forma que debía ser ilegal. Se puso de puntitas y lanzó sus brazos al cuello para depositar un ansioso beso en los labios._

 _Cuánto había extrañado esos labios._

 _-Te extrañé.-Confesó la castaña.-Pero entiendo lo importante que es para ti este día. Así que te perdono las escuetas respuestas por el móvil y la prohibición de venir a ver los ensayos. Solo tengo una condición._

 _-¿Se puede saber cuál?-Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas._

 _-Sorpréndeme.-Pidió con una sonrisa cargada de confianza._

 _Atrajo a la castaña a sus brazos para que no viera el rostro que sentía desencajarse e inmediatamente sintió malinterpretó su ansiedad con nerviosismo y le abrazó de tal forma que sintió algo cálido dentro de él._

 _-Tranquilo, no estés nervioso. Lo harán de maravilla, yo lo sé._

 _Sus tranquilas palabras lo arrullaban y sus brazos se rehusaban a dejarla ir._

 _-Los chicos están afuera, también están ansiosos. Taichi trajo a todo el equipo de soccer e incluso convencimos a Mei-Mei de venir.-La muchacha se separó del muchacho lo suficiente para tenerlo cara a cara.-Oye, tranquilo, te amo y todo saldrá…_

 _No pudo terminar la oración porque Yamato se abalanzó a sus labios con fruición. La besaba con fuerza y detalle, no quería perderse nada de lo que tal vez sería la última vez que los probaría. Procuró memorizar cada detalle de su boca, aunque estaba seguro que no encontraría otra igual._

 _-Yamato, tres minutos._

 _La voz de Kyo separó a la pareja. El semblante del muchacho se tornó serio y sombrío, mientras Mimi extremadamente avergonzada de haber sido captada en medio de tan apasionado beso solo se alejó del rubio que miraba a su amigo de una manera indescifrable._

 _-Oh, Kyo, ¿tres minutos? ¡Me voy a mi lugar! ¡Mucha suerte muchachos!_

 _Se fue tan precipitadamente que dejó su celular olvidado, Yamato lo notó se dispuso a llamar a la muchacha._

 _-¿Qué mierda estás pensando Ishida?_

 _Kyo estaba molesto y él comprendía a la perfección eso. No les había dicho a los muchachos que no había terminado con Mimi aún. Ellos solo lo habían asumido cuando la muchacha dejó de asistir a sus ensayos_

 _-¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría costar tu estupidez? ¡Responde mierda!_

 _Sus ojos azules se posaron en su compañero de banda que lo miró perplejo puesto que no eran los ojos que Yamato normalmente tenía. Sus ojos eran dos cubos de hielo carentes de emoción. Estaba a punto de decirle a Kyo que le dejara con sus asuntos cuando vio el reflejo de la castaña a su espalda, seguramente había ido a por su celular._

 _Bueno, era hora de empezar el show._

 _-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.-Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.-Por supuesto que todo está arreglado y sacaré a Mimi de mi vida como si nada después del concierto.-Siguió hablando ante la mirada suspicaz de su colega. Mimi, a su espalda se había quedado petrificada mientras lo escuchaba.-Venga hermano, también eres hombre, es lógico que haya querido sacarle partido a la situación lo más posible._

 _-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó aún incrédulo el muchacho._

 _-Por supuesto.-Contestó Yamato al vilo.-Sí, estuvo bien para pasar el rato pero no es como si la amase o algo así.-Hizo una mueca de asco. Definitivamente todo era más fácil de esa manera.-Nunca cambiaría la banda por Mimi Tachikawa. No vale la pena._

 _-Un minuto.-Sousuke entró para apurar a sus compañeros, Yamato, Kyo, a posiciones._

 _Kyo fue el primero en salir luego de asentir a Yamato en señal de estar de acuerdo con él. El rubio tomó su guitarra esperando que la castaña solo se fuera a casa a odiarlo por el resto de su vida. No soportaba pensar que lo llorase. No merecía la pena._

 _-Yamato-kun.-Sintió como una pequeñísima fuerza tiraba de su camiseta y sintió como su corazón se encogió. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se regresó a verla._

 _-¿Estabas escuchando?_

 _-Si…_

 _-Pues, lamento que te hayas enterado así, pero… así son las cosas, Mimi, así siempre lo fueron._

 _-Al menos ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara.-Escuchó como la muchacha exigió entre dientes y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se regresó a encararla._

 _-Tengo que irme.-Fue lo único que le dijo. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha._

 _-Espera, habla conmigo.-Pidió encarándolo por primera vez, humillándose, sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas._

 _Una imagen que Yamato estaba seguro lo atormentaría el resto de su vida._

 _-Adiós._

 _Y acomodándose la guitarra salió al escenario, donde no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido puesto que inmediatamente ubicado las luces se prendieron y sintió las expectativas de su público que los recibieron con una fuerte ovación y gritos que retumbaron en la sala. Sus compañeros empezaron a entonar las notas de la primera canción, empezarían con todo, por eso habían escogido esa canción y también, porque sabía que por lo menos esa llegaría a los oídos de la castaña._

 _ **-**_ _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low…**_

 _Empezó a cantar cuando las luces lo enfocaron y pudo apreciar el fruto de su esfuerzo traducido en un coliseo lleno de fanáticos. Conforme avanzaba la canción, ésta parecía tener más aceptación. Yamato pudo divisar entre las filas a Taichi abrazado a Sora, a su hermano con Hikari, a Koushiro e incluso al superior Jyou junto con una bonita morena. Todos usando la ridícula remera que diseñó Mimi._

 _Pero no la vio a ella._

 _Sus ojos azules desfilaron por el resto de la sala buscando alguna señal de la castaña sin embargo no estaba._

 _¿Y qué esperabas?, le repelaba su subconsciente y era verdad, Mimi se había ido, la había alejado de su vida y sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta de cuán importante era para él._

 _Cantó la canción con aún más sentimiento de lo que había practicado jamás. Sintió la letra llegar hasta los confines más profundos de su alma._

 _Definitivamente los artistas solo pueden brillar entre una nube de dolor._

 _La canción estaba a punto de terminar y fue en ese momento cuando la vio, ella también lo veía, a punto de salir del lugar. Ahí estaba, lo estaba escuchando y tal vez era la última vez que la vería así. No apartó la vista de ella, quiso memorizar cada detalle, esperando que a través de su mirada, Mimi supiese que cantaba para ella, aunque le había hecho creer lo contrario._

 _ **-Only know you love her when you've let her go… And you let her go.**_

* * *

Después de todo lo que sufrió aquella primera vez que se enamoró le resultaba casi imposible pensar que en ese preciso momento estaba a punto de casarse y ser feliz.

-Michael Porter.-El cura tomó la palabra y se dirigió al novio.-Toma usted por esposa a Mimi Tachikawa…

Luego de que Yamato le rompiera el corazón a los quince no volvió a verlo más. Las cartas jugaron a su favor y como ya no era necesario que los niños elegidos siguieran juntos puesto que ya habían salvado al mundo, de nuevo, su padre fue nuevamente transferido a Estados Unidos y se trasladaron lo antes posible, extrañados de que la muchacha no haya hecho mayor berrinche por despedirse de sus amigos, sin embargo la complacieron en todo como de costumbre. Así que se fue en menos de una semana, se había alejado de Japón, su madre patria, la tierra que le había dado tanto alegrías como tristezas. Sus amigos reprocharon que se fuese sin despedirse pero ella argumentó que fue inevitable debido al trabajo de papá.

Terminó el colegio y estudió repostería en la universidad. Terminó la carrera y fue a París a especializarse en pastelería como tanto quería. Visitaba Japón pero procuraba hacerlo coincidir con las fechas en las que Knife of Day tenía giras internacionales.

Conoció a Michael en la escuela media pero no lo volvió a ver sino hasta la Universidad. Empezaron una relación en su último año y hace poco decidieron contraer nupcias. El rubio era el novio perfecto; era atento, amable, educado, culto, atractivo. Con sus ojos azules y cabello como el oro.

Era el príncipe con el que toda princesa sueña llegar al altar.

Era como una versión perfeccionada de Yamato, su subconsciente se lo gritó cuando lo aceptó, sin embargo se negó a aceptarlo y se concentró en disfrutar su relación. Así lo hizo, quería a Michael, no podía mentir al respecto. Lo quería y él la adoraba, la complacía en cada gusto o capricho, era muy paciente con su carácter y la hacía reír… eso era suficiente ¿verdad?

Podía vivir sin la chispa de la pasión que alguna vez sintió, de niña, cuando volvió a Japón. Podía vivir sin que una sola mirada bastase para que las piernas le temblaran. Podía vivir sin besos que la hicieran perder la cordura.

Pero no importaba porque Michael era el príncipe con el cual había soñado desde pequeña.

Habían pasado ya diez años y aun así parecía que había sido ayer cuando Yamato le rompió el corazón. Diez años en los que no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, en los que no se habían vuelto a ver. Al menos él a ella, porque ella lo miraba en el medio social aunque no quisiera.

Aunque no quisiera su corazón aún latía cuando lo veía sonreír y aún dolía cuando veía algún culebrón romántico en el cual estaba involucrado el rubio.

Y casi se sale de su pecho cuando lo vio en la segunda fila de la iglesia. Endiabladamente atractivo en su frac, especial para la ocasión. Mirándola con esos felinos ojos azules que no perdieron detalle de ella, ojos cuya intensidad la golpearon de frente y sin embargo no le decían nada de lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza del muchacho.

Esa mirada que compartieron dio inicio a los recuerdos y despertó la ansiedad, incluso arruinó sus votos ¡los había practicado desde hacía una semana! ¿Para qué? Para terminar repitiendo los de Michael mecánicamente.

Es que todo era culpa de Michael. Él había insistido en realizar la boda en Japón, quería que su familia materna estuviera presente. Había sido su única petición para la boda, lo demás lo dejó a gusto y potestad de ella, no pudo negarse. Sin embargo manipuló la situación de tal manera que el agasajo coincidiera con una gira de Ishida. Porque tenía que invitarlo, era imposible no hacerlo si invitaba a toda la pandilla. Pero, se suponía que Yamato estaba en Dubai en una gira y no sentado a menos de diez metros de distancia suya.

Quemándole la espalda y haciéndola recordar.

-Mimi.

La voz de Michael la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. Todos la miraban, desde el padre hasta los invitados. El párroco se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a ella.

-Señorita Tachikawa, acepta usted al señor Michael Porter, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

Sí.

Sí.

Tenía la palabra en la garganta, sin embargo, se rehusaba a salir. Vio el rostro desencajado de Michael y quiso poder gritar la respuesta que tanto merecía escuchar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de su boca no salían palabras.

No.

-Ya basta de tanta tontería.

En cuestión de segundos sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y de repente estaba siendo arrastrada a las afueras de la iglesia por un desconocido muy bien conocido por ella, ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes que no atinaban a hacer o decir nada.

Ella solo sentía que su muñeca le quemaba y su corazón latía con una emoción que no debería sentir.

Pero lo hacía. No podía evitarlo, era como si volviera a llenarse de vida, después de diez años.

-Yamato…

* * *

-¡Yamato!

El rubio escuchó cómo el malvavisco blanco que había sacado de la capilla le llamaba. Pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba muy molesto.

-¡Yamato! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Esta vez fue una pregunta y sintió cómo trataba de soltarse de su agarre. Lo apretó con más fuerza y tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos se quedaran juntos. Hasta volver a sentir ese calor que no había sentido en diez años.

Hasta volver a sentirse vivo.

Porque cuando ella se fue, se llevó parte de su vida en ese descomunal cosmetiquero que siempre llevaba.

-¡Deja a mi novia en paz, Ishida!

-¡Michael!

Mal momento para que el muñeco de torta apareciera, él llevaba ganas de romperle la sonrisa desde que había recibido la condenada invitación. Quiso arrancarle los brazos cuando tocó a Mimi en el altar. No necesitaba más provocaciones.

-¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Lo último que vio el remedo de niño bonito fue a él acercándose antes de darle un golpe en su ojo que seguramente le dejará un bonito morado.

-No te metas remedo de Ken*

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Estaba a punto de casarme con él!

-¡Pues debiste haberlo hecho!-Le gritó de vuelta-¡Debiste haber chillado un sonoro "SI" cuando el cura te preguntó y no quedarte callada! ¡TU NUNCA TE QUEDAS CALLADA!-Estaba molesto y dolido, toda la rabia que llevaba acumulando desde que recibió esa odiosa invitación empezaba a salir. Si fuera hombre le pegaría también.

-Yo… estaba a punto de decirlo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma.-Le reprochó.-No seas hipócrita. Estabas ahí, parada gritando auxilio sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡No estaba gritando auxilio!

-¡Por un cuerno que no!

-¡Y así lo hubiese estado haciendo no te habría pedido auxilio a ti! O, de quién crees que fue la culpa de que mi mente estuviera en otro lado el día mi boda. ¡TUYA GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL!

-¡¿Yo que hice?!

-¡Viniste!-Le gritó-¡Me hiciste recordar lo nuestro! ¡Cómo me rompiste el corazón! ¡Cuánto te amaba, maldita idiota!

Yamato la veía roja del coraje, no se daba cuenta que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y corrían el maquillaje. Pues que se vaya al demonio porque ella no lo necesitaba. Estaba hermosa, bellísima y se había puesto así para otro hombre, para entregarse a otro hombre.

Primero muerto.

-¡Primero me usas, me haces creer que me quieres! ¡Luego me dejas y no te vuelvo a ver por años! ¡10 AÑOS YAMATO! Y ahora vienes, te apareces en mi boda, me sacas de la iglesia, golpeas a mi futuro esposo y yo… y yo no entiendo porque me siento tan aliviada con esto.

No necesitó más señales, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión contenida durante diez largos años.

Fue como volver a casa, después de tanto tiempo.

La muchacha correspondió al beso con la misma pasión que él. Sintió como sus manos se iban al cuello mientras él llevaba una de las suyas a la nuca de la castaña y la otra en la cintura. Se separaron luego de unos minutos que se sintieron eternos.

-Te amo.

Lo dijo, nunca antes lo había dicho, ni a ella, ni a nadie pero ahora lo hacía. No podía dejarla ir. No de nuevo.

-No sé si soy la persona más egoísta o idiota del mundo. Pero yo también te amo.-Respondió la castaña.

-Vámonos de aquí.-Instó el rubio tomando a la muchacha en brazos como si se hubiera casado pero con él.-Te debo un paseo en mi Harley.

La sintió reír en su cuello y aún sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Se movió solo lo suficiente para encararla.

-Hey…

-No vuelvas a dejarme, Yamato.

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **¡Lo hice! ¡Lo terminé! Salió endemoniadamente largo pero lo terminé. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Desde que empezó tri quise trabajar con alguna premisa de ellos pero las ideas no terminaban de concretarse. Tengo unos a medio escribir que sinceramente no sé si terminaré.**

 **Unas cuantas explicaciones:**

 ***Mother Complex sería traducido como el complejo de Edipo. Mimi se refiere a que Matt no buscaba en Sora la figura materna que no tuvo y por eso no funcionó su relación. (Todos sabemos que el innombrable nació de puro fanservice y complejo de Edipo)**

 ***Al decirle Ken a Michael, Matt se refiere al muñeco de Barbie.**

 **Bueno, muchísimas gracias, querido lector por leer este fic, espero que te animes a dejar un comentario. Todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando sea con educación.**

 **Planeo responder todas las RR, si no tienes cuenta en FF y quieres que conteste tu RR anónimo, dale like a mi página de Facebook. Por ese medio responderé REVIEWS anónimos.**

 **Me despido esperando verlos pronto y esperando con muchas ansias que dejen REVIEWS:**

 **Sakura Tachikawa.**

 **PD: NO DEJEMOS QUE EL MIMATO MUERA NUNCA, DEMOSTREMOS QUE SOMOS EL MEJOR FANDOM. LEAN, COMENTEN = D**


End file.
